Newton's story
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Thomas était l'ami de Newt, bien sûr. Mais après sa mort, il se rend compte qu'il savait bien peu de choses sur lui. Heureusement, il reste des blocards qui l'ont connus avant le labyrinthe.
1. Sorry Tommy

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **alors, j'avais prévu au départ de ne pas publier cette histoire, mais j'ai fini par me dire que j'en avais quand même envie. Donc la voici sur FF (et sur AO3 aussi).**

 **Maze Runner et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à James Dashner. Les films sont à Wess Ball.**

 **J'ai choisi d'écrire une fic sur Newt. Celui des films, pas celui des livres (maintenant que je les ais (enfin) lus)**

 **C'est une fic qui commence par une scène du film Le remède mortel, suivie d'une scène coupée que vous avez peut-être vue sur Youtube, puis le reste est de ma propre invention.**

 **Bien entendu, comme dans le film, Newt meurt dans cette fic et une partie de son histoire sera racontée après sa mort par ses amis.**

 **Y aura des passages Newtmas, mais la fic n'est pas basée sur ce couple, c'est surtout pour parler de Newt.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira**

 **Rating : je ne sais pas vraiment, mais pas M en tout cas.**

 **Bonne lecture du chapitre 1.**

* * *

 **Sorry Tommy**

Thomas l'avait vu, et l'avait compris peu de temps avant cette réunion. Le seul moyen d'entrer dans l'immeuble du Wicked, c'était de passer par Teresa. Newt avait pensé que comme elle les avait tous trahis salement, Thomas serait d'accord de se servir d'elle afin de libérer Minho. Il s'était trompé.

* * *

De retour dans le quartier général des rebelles, Thomas hésitait. Il tournait en rond et Newt voyait bien que ça se bousculait dans son esprit.

\- Non, il y a sûrement un autre moyen, lança Thomas, l'espoir s'entendant clairement dans sa voix quand il s'adressa à Gally.

-Lequel ? Tu as vu l'immeuble, il est impénétrable sans Teresa. C'est elle la clé, rétorqua Gally.

Et il savait qu'il avait raison. Tous le savaient bien. Même Thomas en était conscient.

\- Tu crois qu'elle nous aidera ? demanda Thomas, pensant que Teresa pourrait coopérer d'elle-même.

\- Je ne lui demanderai pas son avis, grogna Gally.

Newt écoutait, rongeant son frein. Des pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il savait que Thomas hésitait et ça le mettait en rogne. Parce que Thomas ne devait rien à cette fille. Elle les avait trahie, elle ne méritait pas qu'on se fasse encore du souci pour elle où ce qu'elle avait envie de faire ou non . Ils avaient besoin d'elle pour sauver Minho, le reste ne comptait pas. Mais pour Thomas, elle comptait encore, et vraiment, cette pensée mettait Newt en rogne.

\- Attendez, y a un truc qui m'échappe, dit soudain Brenda, appuyée contre la table, le coude sur le bois, la tête dans sa main. C'est la même fille qui nous a trahie, n'est-ce pas ? Cette garce ? cracha-t-elle finalement et Gally la félicita pour ces mots très justes en rajoutant que, elle, il l'aimait bien.

Thomas tournait en rond, son visage exprimant un malaise dont il n'avait pas envie de parler, même pas à ses amis.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement Brenda, désireuse de comprendre ce qui tracassait son ami.

Newt se rongea le pouce. Au bord de l'explosion. Si Thomas ne se décidait pas à parler, il allait le faire à sa place. Fallait qu'il assume maintenant s'il ne voulait plus aller jusqu'au bout, à cause d'elle. Mais Thomas ne disait toujours rien. Debout à côté de Newt, il regardait ses amis sans oser dire ce qu'il avait dans la tête et sur le coeur.

Newt parla à sa place, finalement, n'y tenant plus.

\- Tu as peur que ta petite copine se fasse blesser ? dit-il, amer, sachant très bien que c'était ça qui retenait Thomas de dire ok au plan du siècle.

Thomas tourna la tête vers Newt qui le regarda en retour. Yeux dans les yeux, mais le brun ne disait toujours rien et le blond commençait à sentir la colère lui tordre les tripes.

\- L'enjeu n'est pas seulement de sauver Minho, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il, toujours aussi acide.

Thomas cligna des paupières, semblant enfin se réveiller de son état léthargique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il, feignant l'incompréhension, mais Newt n'était pas dupe, il savait que Thomas comprenait très bien où il voulait en venir.

Le blond se redressa en jouant le jeu de Thomas.

\- Teresa, grinça-t-il en faisant face à Thomas, c'est à cause d'elle que Minho a été emporté. On a enfin la possibilité de le délivrer et tu refuses de tenter la seule option qu'on ait à cause d'elle !

Newt s'approcha peu à peu de Thomas qui reculait lentement.

\- Au fond de toi, tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Newt et une lueur s'alluma aux fond de ses yeux sombres.

Thomas était presque collé au mur derrière lui, faisant face à son ami. Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à lui. Newt semblait en colère, mais pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose. Une note acide dans ses paroles et son regard que Thomas ne savait pas comment interpréter.

\- Avoue-le ! pressa Newt en s'approchant encore de Thomas qui ne cessait de le regarder.

\- Newt, je-, voulu commencer Thomas pour tenter de calmer son ami, mais celui-ci le plaqua durement, brutalement, contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Ne me mens pas, cracha Newt et Thomas se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas de la jalousie qui perçait dans la voix et le regard de Newt.

\- Ne me mens pas ! répéta Newt, encore une fois, si proche de Thomas que leurs nez se touchèrent et le brun resta figé une demi-seconde.

Newt le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans ciller en reculant légèrement. Thomas crut qu'il allait le lâcher, mais son ami lui tint fermement l'épaule puis le brun sentit son corps frissonner quand les lèvres de Newt s'écrasèrent durement sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux et resta sans bouger, ne sachant pas ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Newt recula, lentement, et baissa le regard, gêné. Presque apeuré. Le blond avait conscience d'être aller trop loin en paroles, mais surtout en gestes. Il n'aurait pas dû se permettre de faire ça. C'était malvenu, surtout en ce moment. Surtout maintenant que Teresa faisait à nouveau partit du jeu. Newt regarda Thomas, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux et souffla, sincère :

\- Désolé Tommy.

Puis il se retourna vers les autres, fit un signe de tête et murmura :

\- Désolé.

Puis il sortit de la pièce lentement.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Newt s'assit sur la bordure du toit et regarda le ciel, le soleil, et se maudit d'avoir été méchant avec Thomas. Mais plus fort que la Braise qui le rongeait déjà, la jalousie avait prit le dessus sur ses émotions, les contrôlant sans son accord. Ça lui avait tellement fait mal de voir que Thomas était encore attaché à Teresa, malgré ce qu'elle leur avait fait, que la colère et la frustration avaient été son seul moteur pendant quelques minutes.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Thomas regarda Newt s'en aller, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis. Jorge, Brenda, Gally et Fry. Aucun ne soufflait mot et vu leurs regards posés sur lui, tous désapprouvaient le fait que Thomas recule de sa mission pour cette fille qui ne méritait même pas un peu de leur amitié.

* * *

Thomas se demandait encore comment il allait s'expliquer à ses amis quand soudain, une pensée le frappa. Tous avaient été là et tous avaient vu Newt l'embrasser et ce fut là qu'il réalisa soudain la chose. Newt l'avait embrassé ! Ça avait été rapide et brutal, mais c'était pas le plus gros problème. Newt l'avait embrassé et Thomas savait qu'on n'embrasse pas les gens sans raison. Il souffla pour se donner du courage et sortit du quartier général. Il monta sur le toit et trouva Newt, assit sur la corniche. Il s'approcha lentement, le but n'étant pas de faire peur à son ami. Le blond se retourna une seconde quand Thomas fut juste derrière lui, presque à sa hauteur, puis il détourna le tête en murmurant :

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Newt attendit quelques instants, semblant hésiter, puis il découvrit son avant bras en disant :

\- Je pense que je ne peux plus cacher ça.

Thomas sentit son coeur se serrer. Le bras de son ami était strié de veines noires, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était infecté par la Braise. Comment était-ce possible ? Tous les blocards étaient censés être immunisés, alors pourquoi Newt ne semblait pas l'être ?

Thomas s'accroupit pour regarder le bras de Newt de plus près. C'était pas joli à voir et ça lui fit mal. Terriblement mal. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit tombé sur lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? demanda Thomas, la voix légèrement brisée par la découverte.

Newt ne répondit pas, alors Thomas s'assit à côté de lui et regarda le ciel, puis son ami.

\- On va trouver une solution.

\- Non, répondit sèchement Newt. Le plus important, c'est Minho pour le moment. On va perdre du temps à s'occuper de ça. Ça changera rien. Je ne veux pas gagner quelques heures pour mourir de toute façon. Tommy, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. J'avais envie de te dire tout ça depuis un moment, mais je n'en ai eu ni le temps ni le courage.

Thomas regarda fixement Newt qui tourna quelques secondes le regard vers lui avant de le diriger vers le ciel.

\- Ma blessure à la jambe ne vient pas d'une mauvaise rencontre dans le labyrinthe quand j'étais coureur. Je sais que c'est plus ou moins la version qu'Alby t'a servie, mais c'est pas la bonne.

Newt marqua une pause et regarda ses mains trembler sur ses genoux. Il soupira, puis reprit doucement :

\- J'en pouvais plus, Tommy. Je haïssais ma vie. Je me haïssais. Je haïssais le labyrinthe et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Je haïssais le bloc. Je haïssais chaque seconde de chaque jour. Je devenais fou. Alors… j'ai grimpé après le lierre de ce foutu labyrinthe et j'ai sauté d'un mur.

Thomas écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un doigt de son ami se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi terminer. La douleur a été si forte quand j'ai percuté le sol que j'ai hurlé et je suis tombé dans les pommes. C'est Minho qui m'a trouvé et qui m'a ramené dans le bloc avant la fermeture des portes. Sans lui, j'aurais été mangé par un griffeur il y a bien longtemps de cela. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais en même temps, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré.

\- Newt…., souffla Thomas, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle Minho doit être notre priorité et c'est aussi pour ça que je me suis énervé contre toi tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé.

Thomas détourna le regard.

\- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas me résoudre à vouloir utiliser Teresa pour sauver Minho. J'ai peur qu'elle soit blessée ou pire.

\- Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Thomas se mordit la lèvre et tourna son regard vers le blond pour croiser le sien. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à cette question, et Newt le compris.

\- On choisit pas à qui vont nos sentiments.

Thomas sentit son coeur se déchirer un peu. Il comprenait ce que Newt sous entendait… ou du moins, il pensait le comprendre.

\- La preuve, j'ai pas choisis d'être amoureux d'un tocard dans ton genre.

Thomas regarda le visage de Newt s'éclairer d'un sourire discret et quelque peu timide. Puis le blond se leva et rentra dans le quartier général. Il en avait assez dit pour aujourd'hui. Thomas le laissa tranquille.

* * *

Il prit un moment en solitaire pour réfléchir à tout cela. Il aimait Newt, profondément. C'était un mec formidable et un ami incroyable, mais Thomas aimait Teresa. Il l'aimait encore, Newt avait raison sur ce point. Il aurait voulu ne plus ressentir d'amour pour elle, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

* * *

Pourtant, il prit une décision, celle que l'équipe avait déjà prise dans leur tête, à savoir, utiliser Teresa pour sauver Minho. Il devait bien ça à ses amis. Il devait bien ça à Minho et il devait bien ça à Newt. S'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir l'amour qu'il aurait mérité de recevoir de sa part, il pouvait au moins tout tenter pour libérer des griffes du Wicked celui qui avait sauvé Newt de la mort. Il se leva et rejoignit les autres dans le quartier général. Il exposa son nouvel avis sur la question de la libération de Minho et tous le regardèrent avec les yeux remplis de remerciements silencieux, surtout Newt.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Thomas mettait ses affaires en ordre pour partir dans la ville pour attirer Teresa dans un piège orchestré par Gally. Il ferma les yeux pour se préparer mentalement et sursauta quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Newt, face à lui, un sac en toile dans les mains.

Thomas ne répondit pas. Son ami n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir. Newt haussa les épaules et se détourna pour s'en aller, mais Thomas le retint en l'appelant.

\- Newt !

Le blond se retourna lentement et fit face à son brun préféré.

\- On peut en parler ?

\- De quoi ? questionna Newt, feignant de ne pas comprendre où Thomas voulait en venir.

\- De… Tu sais… tes mots sur le toit et le… le reste à la réunion.

\- J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, Tommy. Y a rien à ajouter. Comme je sais que tu vas pas me faire une foutue déclaration d'amour, je vois pas l'intérêt de perdre du temps avec ça. Minho a besoin de nous.

Newt quitta la salle dans laquelle il était sans se retourner. Thomas hésita. Il voulait parler à Newt, bien sûr, c'était pas le moment, mais il devait le faire. Ce serait maintenant ou peut-être plus jamais. Il rattrapa le blond qui descendait l'escalier et se planta devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer.

\- Fais pas le tocard et écoute-moi juste une minute.

Newt soupira, las, mais consentit à écouter Thomas.

\- C'est pas à cause de la Braise, n'est-ce pas ?

Newt secoua doucement la tête. Sentant ses joues chauffer légèrement, il détourna le regard.

\- Non, ça a commencé dès que t'es arrivé au bloc, le bleu. Quand Gally t'a sortit de la boîte et que tu paniquais couché par terre comme un guignol. Puis t'as couru pour t'échapper et j'ai su que je te suivrais n'importe où. Et je l'ai fait, puisque je suis là, aujourd'hui, infecté par une maladie incurable dont je me contrefiche totalement, parce que y a plus important dans ma vie. Sauver Minho avec toi. C'est parce que toi, tu as voulu te lancer là-dedans que je suis ici maintenant.

\- Tu ne l'a jamais dit…

Newt haussa les épaules.

\- On va dire que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ou l'occasion pour ça. Certainement pas trop le courage non plus. Tout à l'heure, la Braise m'a donnée un p'tit coup de main. On peut y aller ?

\- Newt, alors-

\- Arrête avec ça. Si t'es mon ami, Tommy, arrête maintenant. Je sais pour qui bat ton coeur, ne me fait pas croire en des choses qui n'existeront jamais. De toute façon, je vais pas vivre encore bien longtemps. Je suis condamné, et tu le sais. Quand on aura sauver Minho, on en parlera.

Newt bouscula Thomas et descendit le reste de l'escalier à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Gally qui devait déjà les attendre vers les tunnels. Thomas décida de ne pas insister pour le moment. Il reviendrait là-dessus en temps voulu.

* * *

 **Et voilà, on s'arrête sur ça.**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	2. Remember me, Tommy

**Bonjour**

 **Des lecteurs pour cette fic ?**

 **Chapitre 2 aujourd'hui**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Remember me, Tommy**

Thomas regarda l'océan face à lui, les pensées chargées de regrets. Il n'avait plus eu le temps de reparler de tout ça à Newt avant sa mort, survenue brutalement après le sauvetage de Minho. Thomas serra les poings, s'en voulant d'avoir raté l'occasion de sauver Newt, mais aussi, celle de lui parler franchement. Il sortit le sérum de sa poche et le regarda longuement. S'il l'avait eu sur lui, il aurait pu aider son ami jusqu'au moment où Teresa lui aurait annoncé que le remède se trouvait en lui. Dans son sang.

* * *

Thomas entendit des pas s'approcher et il se retourna lentement. Gally était là, regardant l'océan, les mains dans les poches.

\- Hey, le bleu, lança-t-il et Thomas pouffa un coup.

\- Je suis plus un bleu depuis longtemps.

\- Y a pas eu d'autre tocard à être arrivé au bloc après toi, donc, t'es toujours le bleu.

Thomas sourit légèrement. Gally n'avait pas tort sur ce point.

\- Hé Gally, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Mouais, je suppose.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as connu Newt, toi ?

Gally cligna des yeux, surpris par cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

\- Je l'ai vu arrivé, tout comme toi. Y a eu Alby dans le bloc, tout seul pendant un mois, puis je suis arrivé juste après.

\- Oh… T'étais le deuxième dans le bloc.

\- Ouep. Du coup, j'ai vu arriver tout plein de tocards, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à toi. Quand Newt est arrivé, ça faisait tout juste un an qu'Alby avait débarqué au bloc. Il avait d'ailleurs lancé pour rire, oh, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire qui se pointe. Ça avait fait marrer quelques blocards, dont Minho.

Gally se tut quelques secondes et se mit à pouffer avant de reprendre :

\- T'aurais dû voir Newt quand il est arrivé. C'était une toute petite chose fragile. Tout maigre, pas bien grand. Imberbe de la tête aux pieds, mais avec sa touffe de cheveux blonds sur le crâne. Minho l'a sortit de la boîte et ce tocard est resté couché par terre sans bouger, faisant le mort jusqu'à ce qu'on se décide enfin à partir et à le laisser dans l'herbe sans plus s'occuper de lui. Là, il s'est levé et a fui vers la forêt. Alby l'a retrouvé au bout de deux jours.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer Newt comme tu le décris.

\- J'te jure que je te mens pas, le bleu. Newt était pas le blocard le plus courageux de la troupe, en tout cas pas quand il est arrivé. Bref, Alby l'a retrouvé et l'a ramené à la ferme en nous présentant le nouveau. Il lui a demandé son nom, mais il en savait rien, comme nous tous. Alby lui a expliqué que c'était normal, puis il lui a fait faire le tour du bloc. Quand Newt a rencontré Minho, ce con s'est mis à courir comme un dératé et à grimpé d'un bond sur un arbre. Faut croire que l'asiatique lui avait fait peur ou un truc dans le genre. Alby l'a directement nommé coureur. Newt avait le potentiel.

Thomas sourit à cela et Gally continua son histoire.

\- C'est en redescendant de son arbre à la con que ce tocard s'est souvenu de son nom. Il a dit à Alby, Newton, je m'appelle Newton, j'ai quatorze ans. Je m'en souviens. Mais Newton, sérieux, c'est horrible comme prénom. Alors il a réfléchit puis il a dit, je m'appelle Newt. Voilà, tu sais tout ce qui s'est passé à son arrivée au bloc. D'autres questions ?

Thomas ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Il imaginait le Newt de quatorze ans, petit et fragile, apeuré, arrivé au bloc.

\- Franchement, le bleu, Newt a toujours été un blocard un peu bizarre, mais Alby l'aimait beaucoup. Minho aussi et il leur rendait bien. Puis j'ai pas bien compris comment, il est devenu le second du bloc après s'être blessé à la jambe et avoir perdu son poste de coureur. Bon, j'adore parler avec toi, hein, te méprends pas, mais j'ai promis aux filles du groupe B de leur construire une cabine de douche décente.

Gally partit sans attendre et Thomas reporta son regard sur l'océan. Il mit la main dans sa poche et serra dans son poing le bijou contenant la lettre de Newt que celui-ci lui avait transmis avant de mourir.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Minho se promenait le long de la plage, à la tombée du soir et il s'arrêta net quand il vit quelqu'un assit seul sur le sable à quelques mètre de lui. Il avança prudemment, puis reconnu Thomas et s'approcha de son ami. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

\- T'as pas l'air en forme, dit l'ancien maton des coureurs et Thomas sursauta légèrement puis tourna le tête vers Minho, surprit de le voir là.

\- Je repense à pas mal de trucs.

\- Tu veux en parler ? J'suis pas le meilleur pour le bla bla, mais je veux bien t'écouter.

\- Comment il était Newt quand il courait avec toi dans le labyrinthe ?

Minho recula légèrement, comme s'il avait reçu un coup, et son regard se voila de tristesse un instant.

\- Tu veux dire, tout au début ou à la fin ?

\- Quand il a commencé, en fait.

Minho ferma les yeux, inspira l'air du large et rouvrit les yeux.

\- Il était blond, comme il a toujours été. Il était élancé, comme il a toujours été. Il courrait vite, plus vite que moi d'ailleurs. Pas contre, il avait l'air d'un gamin de dix ans tout au début. Il était petit, chétif et tout perdu. C'était un drôle de tocard si tu veux mon avis, mais il était gentil, comme il l'a toujours été d'ailleurs. Je sais pas bien ce que tu veux savoir en fait.

\- Comment il allait ? Il supportait tout ça au début ?

\- Tu veux dire, avant son accident ?

\- C'était pas un accident.

Minho fit un signe de tête entendu. Ok, Thomas avait eu la vraie version, bien !

\- Je sais que c'était pas un accident. J'étais là. Mais je savais pas quelle version de l'histoire tu connaissais. C'est bien que tu saches la vérité, ça m'évite de te la raconter moi-même. Newt, avant d'avoir quinze ans, c'était un gosse plutôt marrant en fait. Il déconnait pas mal. Une fois qu'il a été à l'aise dans le bloc, il était chez lui, quoi. Il s'entendait avec tous les blocards sans problème, même avec Gally, c'est pour dire ! Mais il a changé assez subitement en fait vers ses quinze ans. Je peux pas te dire ce qui s'est passé, parce que j'en sais rien et à mon avis, à part lui, personne ne le sait. Il était devenu mélancolique, défaitiste, négatif. Il s'isolait presque tout le temps. On mettait parfois des heures, voire des jours à le retrouver. Je sais pas ce qui lui ait arrivé, mais c'était soudain plus le Newt que je connaissais au début. Mais tu sais, il a à nouveau changé, en bien cette fois, quand tu es arrivé, que tu voulais te battre jusqu'au bout pour nous sortir du bloc. Ça lui a redonné du courage, un but, de l'espoir.

\- J'aurais pu le sauver, murmura Thomas plus pour lui que pour Minho, mais ce dernier l'entendit clairement et répondit :

\- Ouais, et t'aurais pu aussi ne sauver personne et on serait encore dans notre foutu bloc à avoir peur des griffeurs. Faut vivre avec, mec.

\- Comment tu y arrives toi ?

Minho se leva lentement et fit face à l'océan.

\- Je te rassure, j'y arrive pas, mais faut pas prendre exemple sur moi. Trouve-toi un but dans la vie et ne pense plus qu'à ça. Occupe-toi avec Brenda. Cette fille t'aime bien.

Thomas se leva et fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami. Brenda, oui, il l'aimait bien, mais elle n'était pas Teresa… et pas Newt, non plus. Il soupira, puis laissa Minho seul sur la plage.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Thomas était assis devant la stèle portant les noms de tous ceux qui avaient disparus et qu'ils avaient connus quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui, un peu rudement. Thomas tourna la tête, s'essuya les yeux rapidement et vit que c'était Fry qui était à ses côtés.

\- Tu te fais du mal, mon pote, souffla l'ancien cuisinier du bloc.

Et il avait raison, Thomas le savait parfaitement.

\- Tu devrais l'oublier cette fille.

Thomas secoua la tête rapidement. Ce n'était pas la perte de Teresa qui le mettait dans cet état, c'était celle de Newt.

\- Hé Fry, tu te souviens de comment était Newt quand il est arrivé au bloc ?

\- Newt…, je l'ai pas vu à ses débuts dans le bloc, je suis arrivé après lui, tocard !

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Ah bon ?

\- Je suis arrivé presque un an après Newt. Pourquoi c'est important que tu saches comment il était ?

\- Je me rends compte que j'aurais aimé le connaître mieux. Savoir ce qu'il avait traversé avant notre fuite du bloc.

\- Ben Newt…., je sais pas, c'était juste Newt. Il était un peu du genre solitaire, mais pas méchant. Il s'entendait avec à peu près tout le monde, je crois, même avec Gally, mais ça a changé alors que j'étais là depuis deux mois environ. Y a eu un truc qui s'est passé et Newt et Gally s'entendaient plus du tout. Mais peu de monde s'entend avec Gally de toute façon, ou tout du moins, pas longtemps.

Thomas esquissa un sourire.

\- Sinon, Newt, il était un peu… secret à cette époque. Je le voyais pas vraiment à vrai dire. Quand il venait manger, et c'était souvent après tous les autres. Il était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les blocards, mais je saurais pas dire pourquoi.

Fry se tut et regarda la pierre devant lui. Il dirigea son regard vers les lettres gravées qui formaient le prénom de Newt et soupira.

\- Je pensais que la mort de Teresa te mettait plus mal que celle de Newt, mon pote.

\- C'est différent, expliqua Thomas, la voix étranglée par la tristesse qui le submergeait à l'évocation de la mort de son ami.

\- Tu sais tocard, j'ai toujours penser que Newt t'aimait un peu autrement que les autres blocards. Il en a pourtant vu arriver un paquet, mais c'était différent quand tu t'es pointé. Il a ri et crois-moi, ça faisait un bon moment que je l'avais plus vu le faire. Il est resté fêter ton arrivée avec le groupe, il a mangé avec toi, il a regardé le combat traditionnel organisé par Gally. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il le faisait, en tout cas, je l'avais pas vu le faire depuis mon arrivée. Tu me croiras sûrement pas, mais Newt au bloc, c'était pas le même que celui que tu as connu toi.

Thomas leva les yeux vers le prénom de Newt gravé dans la pierre et il se leva lentement. Il laissa Fry sur place, en silence et se dirigea vers l'océan, à quelques mètres de là. Il marcha jusqu'à avoir les pieds dans l'eau et regarda le bateau en face de lui dont il voyait à peine l'ombre. Des pas étouffés par le sable se firent entendre derrière lui et une main large se posa sur son épaule, en signe de soutien moral et Thomas apprécia. Fry se racla la gorge. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ne le fit pas.

* * *

Sa main quitta l'épaule de Thomas après une dizaine de minutes et l'ex-coureur resta seul sur la plage, les pieds toujours dans l'eau. Il fixa le bateau et soupira. Il ôta ses chaussures, désormais mouillées, les lança sur la plage et marcha dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus pieds.

\- Tu comptes te noyer, le bleu ? lança une voix que Thomas reconnu sans mal. Il se retourna vers la plage et vit Gally, debout sur le sable.

Thomas hésita, puis retourna vers la plage. Il ramassa ses chaussures puis voulut s'en aller, mais il se ravisa finalement et scruta Gally.

\- Fry a dit que-

\- Ouais, j'étais dans le coin, j'ai entendu, grinça Gally.

L'ex maton des bâtisseurs s'assit sur le sable et jeta un caillou dans l'eau avant de proposer à Thomas de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Vas-y tocard, pose-là ta foutue question ! s'énerva-t-il après un moment de silence pesant.

\- Newt et toi vous entendiez bien au début, c'est vrai ?

\- Évidemment que c'est vrai. J'étais ami avec lui avant que…

\- Avant que quoi ? insista Thomas, avide de savoir.

Gally se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

\- T'as toujours été trop curieux, le bleu. Je t'ai dit cet aprèm que Newt avait toujours été un tocard un peu bizarre, mais je me suis pas expliqué. Ça va te paraître dingue, sûrement, mais je n'ai que trois jours de plus que Newt. On est du même âge, vraiment, sauf que quand Newt est arrivé au bloc, on aurait jamais pu le croire. Bref, on s'entendait plutôt bien, c'est vrai. J'aimais bien discuter avec lui, il était marrant et très souvent de bon conseil.

\- Je comprends pas. Si tu l'appréciais bien, pourquoi ça a changé ?

\- J'y viens, un peu de patience. Newt a beau n'avoir que trois jours de moins que moi, on aurait dit qu'il avait trois ans de moins. J'ai été un homme bien avant lui.

\- Je vois pas où tu veux en venir, s'énerva Thomas, ne comprenant pas ce que Gally tentait de lui raconter.

\- Disons que j'avais plus trop envie de passer mon temps à discuter avec lui, j'ai eu d'autres trucs en tête avant lui. Sauf que Newt, il avait tendance à me coller un peu et j'arrivais pas vraiment à me débarrasser de lui comme je le voulais. Je le trouvais trop curieux. Il me demandait des choses auxquelles j'avais pas envie de répondre et il insistait beaucoup.

\- Gally, de quoi tu parles ? Je te suis pas.

\- Mais t'as du plonk dans le cerveau ou quoi ? C'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

\- Ben excuse-moi, mais exprime-toi clairement.

Gally se frotta la tête énergiquement et s'ébroua.

\- Ok le bleu, t'as pas l'air d'être en retard dans ton développement physique, alors tu devrais comprendre de quoi je parle. Newt comprenait pas, parce qu'il était pas comme moi à cette époque. C'était un gamin et je devenais un homme. Ça rentre dans ta tête de Tâche ou pas ? Bref, il était intéressé par ce que je faisais seul dans le bosquet quand j'y allais. J'avais beau lui dire de me foutre la paix, ça rentrait pas dans sa caboche. Il tenait à savoir. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que ça viendrait pour lui un jour, comme ça avait été le cas pour les autres blocards. On y passe tous un jour. Il y croyait moyen quand il se comparait aux autres. Ça le préoccupait beaucoup à cette époque et dans le même temps, il devenait vachement proche d'Alby et de Minho. Un jour, je suis allé dans le bosquet pour passer un moment seul. J'ai fais mes trucs puis j'ai entendu un bruit. J'ai cherché d'où ça venait et j'ai trouvé Newt, caché derrière un buisson, la main dans son pantalon. Il m'avait observé tout le long. J'ai pété un câble direct. Je lui ai hurlé dessus en le traitant de malade et de dégénéré. Je lui ai dit qu'il était carrément pas net à me regarder me branler. Il s'est enfui en pleurant. Je m'en suis ramassé plein la tronche par Alby et Minho qui ont dû le chercher pendant trois jours après ça. Et à partir de là, Newt a changé.

Thomas voulut dire quelque chose, mais comme il ne savait pas quoi exactement, il finit par laisser tomber.

\- J'avais pas compris à cette époque que Newt, il était différent.

\- Différent ? s'étonna Thomas en tournant la tête vers Gally.

\- Tu vois, moi, je m'intéresse aux nanas, toi aussi, vu que t'étais plutôt dingue de Teresa, mais Newt, c'était pas son truc. Il s'est toujours plus intéressé à ce que les blocards avaient entre les jambes qu'aux magazines avec les nanas dévêtues qu'on avait reçus au bloc.

Gally se leva et resta immobile, face à l'océan.

\- Comment j'étais censé comprendre ce que Newt ressentait à ce moment-là ?Nous autres, on avait ce qu'il nous fallait, ce qui nous plaisait… mais Newt, il avait pas ça. Il était juste entouré de plein de mecs tous à peu près du même âge et il comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. On l'a tous un peu… abandonné à ce moment-là parce qu'on pensait tous qu'il voulait juste pas être parmi nous. Si on avait su, on aurait sans doute réagis autrement. Mais c'était bizarre un tocard qui voulait suivre les gars dans le bosquet. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Tu sais quand j'ai compris, le bleu ?

\- Non, répondit Thomas.

\- Quand il t'a embrassé.

Gally leva la main vers le ciel, ferma les yeux et s'excusa à Newt à haute-voix. Puis il se détourna et partit en direction de la cabane qui abritait tous les rescapés.

Thomas resta seul sur la plage, puis il regarda le bateau dont il apercevait à peine les contours. Il abandonna ses chaussures sur le sable et retourna dans l'eau. Puis il se mit à nager en direction de l'embarcation avec laquelle Vince avait amenés les jeunes sauvés du Wicked au refuge et où reposait désormais le corps de Newt. Les blocards n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à l'abandonner dans la dernière ville. Ils l'avaient ramené en berg avec eux, avaient ôté le couteau de son torse, avaient recousue la plaie pendant le voyage puis, une fois arrivés sur la plage, ils l'avaient amené à bord du bateau pour le coucher sur un lit dans une des cabines. Newt méritait de reposer là.

Thomas grimpa dans le bateau par l'échelle laissée pendante sur le côté et se hissa sur le pont. Il regarda la plage derrière lui puis avança sur le bateau. Un bruit attira son attention et il se figea, pétrifié. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Thomas se retourna brusquement quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il regretta de ne pas avoir prit une arme avec lui, mais pourquoi en aurait-il eu besoin sur ce bateau abandonné ? Thomas s'apprêta à sauter sur la chose ou la personne qui marchait dans sa direction quand un rayon de lune éclaira le pont dans son intégralité lui dévoilant l'identité de l'autre personne présente. Thomas écarquilla les yeux et la bouche, stupéfait. Ce n'était pas possible ? Si ?

* * *

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	3. I remember, Tommy

**Nouveau chapitre de cette fiction**

 **Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Thomas croyait rêvé… D'ailleurs, peut-être bien qu'il rêvait en fait ? Était-il en train de dormir sans le savoir ?

Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était irréel, impossible, impensable, alors forcément, ce devait être un rêve…

\- Tommy ? murmura une voix que Thomas ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il recula, tremblant de peur, mais aussi d'espoir. Il se retint à la bordure du pont et scruta le jeune homme blond en face de lui.

\- N-Newt ? articula-t-il difficilement. Co-Comment t'as.., c'est impossible.

\- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, tu sais. Je me suis réveillé il y a quelques heures. J'ai cru halluciner d'être en vie.

\- C'est... impossible, souffla Thomas, estomaqué.

\- Pourquoi je suis sur un bateau, au fait ?

Thomas rit, nerveusement. Newt était en vie, debout en face de lui, il avait l'air tout à fait sain et la seule chose à laquelle pensait ce tocard, au lieu de lui raconter comment il s'était réveillé, c'était de demander ce qu'il foutait sur un bateau ? Il était sérieux ?

\- Vous étiez passé où, bon sang ?

\- Euh bah… sur la pla- enfin, au refuge en fait… Mais… Comment ça se fait que t'es en vie ?

Newt s'approcha de quelques pas en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est pas ce qui me fait le plus bizarre à vrai dire, le fait d'être en vie, c'est le fait d'être débarrassé de la Braise. Ça, je comprends pas comment c'est possible.

Newt se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit :

\- Tu te souviens de Gally, il était censé être mort, mais il a dit que la transformation l'avait maintenu en vie assez longtemps pour être sauvé par ses connards du Wicked qui n'étaient pas réellement morts. Je pense que c'est la Braise qui m'a empêché de mourir, ça, et le fait que quelqu'un semble avoir soigné rapidement ma blessure. Mais pour le fait que je ne sois plus infecté par le virus, c'est un mystère complet.

Thomas se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Non, définitivement, il était en train de rêver. C'était pas possible que Newt soit en vie. C'était même pas possible qu'il soit sain… … à moins que…

Thomas leva la tête vers son ami qui approchait encore et le regarda s'accroupir face à lui, tout proche. Il tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule de Newt, être certain de la sentir vraiment entre ses doigts.

\- J'y crois pas.

Thomas détailla le blond des pieds à la tête plusieurs fois, puis il se redressa tout en tenant l'épaule de Newt fermement et celui-ci fut déséquilibrer et tomba en arrière, assis sur les fesses. Il grogna légèrement et Thomas l'aida à se relever complètement.

\- Pardon, s'excusa rapidement le brun et il fit face à Newt sans lâcher la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

Thomas scruta son vis-à-vis puis il tira sur sa main pour le faire basculer contre lui, dans ses bras. Newt s'y réfugia sans hésiter et Thomas le serra de toutes ses forces pour sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait vraiment pas.

\- Tommy, chuchota Newt et Thomas sentit son souffle contre son oreille. J'ai cru que vous m'aviez abandonné.

\- On t'aurait jamais laissé. Minho a obligé Jorge à te prendre à bord du berg, c'était obligatoire.

\- Tu devrais me lâcher, souffla le blond, frissonnant, à son ami qui le lâcha, lui permettant de reculer lentement.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Je me rappelle qu'on a libéré Minho, puis qu'on a sauté dans la piscine et après… c'est un peu flou. Je me souviens des flammes, des bruits, de Minho et toi qui me portiez.. puis de t'avoir demandé de prendre mon collier. Après ça… je sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens seulement d'avoir dit ton nom avant de tomber.

Thomas cligna des yeux pour ne pas pleurer face aux souvenirs terribles qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- Je… Je peux te raconter.

Thomas s'assit sur le pont, dos appuyé contre le métal froid de la rambarde et Newt s'assit à côté de lui. Thomas raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, et la mort de Teresa aussi. Newt posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de soutien pour son ami. Après tout, il avait perdu la fille qu'il aimait. C'était pas rien. Lui-même se dit qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas encaissé le coup comme Thomas s'il avait perdu son amour.

\- J'arrive à faire face à la mort de Teresa, sûrement en partie à cause de sa trahison que je ne digère toujours pas, même si je lui ai pardonné. Mais je pouvais pas faire face à ta mort à toi. C'est pour ça que je suis venu sur le bateau cette nuit. Je voulais te voir une dernière fois… et t'es là, à côté de moi, en vie. Je m'attendais pas à ça. Newt… j'ai lu ta lettre.

\- J'avais encore des choses à te dire, mais pas le temps pour ça, alors j'ai écris. Je savais pas si tu pourrais la lire un jour quand je te l'ai donné mais je l'espérais vraiment.

Thomas sursauta soudain et se tourna vers Newt brusquement.

\- Oh, tu sais… avant que la Braise te ronge complètement, Teresa a parlé dans un micro à mon intention. Elle m'a dit que mon sang était le remède à la Braise. Que je pouvais sauver tout le monde. Te sauver toi. Mais… c'était trop tard.

Newt planta son regard dans les yeux de son ami, puis il le baissa sur son torse et enfin le releva à nouveau.

\- Je t'ai poignardé, n'est-ce pas quand j'étais… fou ?

Thomas y réfléchit, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Bien sûr, si son sang était le remède, alors c'était ça qui avait guéri Newt. Certes, très lentement, mais c'était la seule explication possible, même si elle semblait totalement folle et incroyable. Thomas se leva brusquement et tendit sa main à Newt pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Faut qu'on aille sur la plage, faut qu'on réveille tout le monde. Ils vont pas en revenir. Viens, dit-il en tirant la main de son ami, mais il rencontra une résistance et lâcha la main qu'il tenait.

\- Thomas, attend… Laisse-les se reposer, tous. En plus, je ne tiens pas à nager en pleine nuit. Tu peux aller te coucher là-bas si tu veux, je vais rester cette nuit ici. Je vous rejoindrai demain matin. Je crois que je suis pas très présentable, là tout de suite.

\- C'est pas important ça, Newt. T'es en vie, ça surpasse tout le reste.

\- Pour moi, c'est important. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, s'il te plaît.

Thomas hocha la tête lentement.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Il fit l'accolade à son ami et s'apprêta à quitter le bateau, mais il se ravisa une fois assis sur le bord de la rambarde. Il revint sur le pont et hésita, le regard dans celui de Newt.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, tocard, dit gentiment Newt, sentant un malaise s'installer.

Thomas secoua la tête vivement.

\- Je voudrais rester avec toi. Je me vois pas aller dormir vers les autres et pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Si tu y tiens, dit Newt en haussant les épaules. Il se retourna lentement et rejoignit une cabine à quelques pas de là. Il s'assit sur un des deux lits présents dans le petit espace, en tailleur, sur la couverture rouge qui le décorait et alluma une petite lampe accrochée au mur au-dessus de lui.

\- Je suis venu m'installer là après m'être réveillé dans une autre chambre. J'ai dormi plusieurs heures et puis, quand tu as posé les pieds sur le pont, je sortais de la cabine en même temps.

Thomas s'assit sur le lit en face de Newt et détailla son ami. Il était un peu sale, avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux fatigués et il semblait un peu perdu. Thomas ne dit pas un mot pendant un moment, regardant simplement Newt pour se remettre de ses émotions et s'imprégner de son image, au cas où ce moment ne serait qu'un rêve ou une hallucination. Fallait prendre les souvenirs disponibles quand ils se présentaient. Puis Newt bailla et Thomas sursatura légèrement.

\- Désolé, je suis fatigué, annonça le blond et il s'allongea sur son matelas, la tête tournée vers Thomas qui resta assis sur le sien avant d'imiter son ami en s'allongeant à son tour.

Les yeux du blond se fermèrent lentement et Thomas continua de l'observer un long moment alors que celui-ci s'était endormi doucement.

* * *

Thomas se laissa glisser dans le sommeil après avoir passé un certain temps à se convaincre que Newt serait encore là à son réveil.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Newt sursauta dans son sommeil et gémit dans le même temps, ce qui réveilla Thomas qui dû prendre quelques secondes pour se souvenir où il était. Il cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers son ami qui gémissait toujours à quelques pas de lui. Il se leva de son lit, s'accroupit face au blond et le secoua doucement en l'appelant par son prénom.

\- Newt ! Hey, Newt !

Le blond ouvrit ses yeux sombres.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Thomas, aidant son ami à se redresser. Ce dernier hocha la tête sans répondre. Il s'assit, dos contre la paroi de la chambre et Thomas se plaça à ses côtés.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? questionna Thomas, mais Newt ne lui répondit pas. Il baissa la tête, fronça ses sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre.

Thomas l'observa en silence, ne souhaitant pas insister ou brusquer son ami. Après tout, celui-ci n'aurait même dû être vivant à l'heure qu'il était.

Newt se rongea l'ongle du pouce, puis il prit la parole, doucement.

\- Je me souviens, Tommy. Je me souviens de presque toute ma vie.

Thomas cligna des yeux, surprit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Mais au final, c'était pas étonnant. Newt avait subi la ''transformation'' -comme les blocards l'appelaient- et Thomas savait que ça leur rendait leur souvenirs d'avant le labyrinthe.

\- Je ne m'appelle même pas Newt, en réalité.

\- C'est Newton, c'est ça ?

Newt leva la tête brusquement, surpris.

\- Qui t'as dit ça ?

\- Euh… ben… Gally en fait…

Newt ricana en secoua la tête.

\- Newton ou Newt, n'est pas mon prénom d'origine. Je ne le sais pas, en fait, mais je me souviens que ce sont les gens du Wicked qui m'ont appelé Newton. Comme ce sont eux aussi qui t'ont appelé Thomas.

\- Tu veux dire que… Thomas n'est pas le nom que mes parents m'ont donné ?

\- C'est ça. Et toutes les personnes qui sont passées entre les mains du Wicked ont été renommées aussi. Gally, Minho, Alby, Chuck… Teresa, toi… et moi, ainsi que tous les autres.

\- Ceux des autres groupes aussi ?

\- Ouais. Et… je me suis souvenu que j'ai une sœur. Je l'appelais Lizzy, ça je me souviens, mais je ne sais pas son prénom de naissance. Par contre, je sais que le Wicked l'a renommée Sonya.

Thomas ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Tu veux dire… que c'est la fille du groupe B qui est amie avec Aris ?

Newt hocha la tête.

\- C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai appris que je ne savais pas déjà. Pourquoi Gally t'a dit que mon nom est Newton ?

Thomas rougit légèrement et se passa une main dans la nuque, un peu gêné.

\- Laisse tomber. Il me l'a juste dit dans une conversation.

\- Je sais pas si j'apprécie que Gally parle de moi après ma… mort.

\- C'était pas en mal, en tout cas. C'est moi qui lui ait demandé comment tu étais quand tu es arrivé au bloc.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'avais juste besoin de…

Thomas baissa la tête et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- J'avais juste besoin que tu vives encore un peu.

Le regard de Newt se voila de tristesse. S'il avait accepté de se soigner avant d'aller sauver Minho, il aurait sûrement pu éviter à Thomas de souffrir de son absence. Mais il aurait ainsi prit le risque que ce soit Minho qui ne soit pas là aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai juste demandé à Gally et Minho comment tu étais. Ah, et à Fry aussi. Gally m'a raconté ton arrivée au bloc, le fait que vous étiez ami et aussi…

Mais Thomas ne termina pas, ne trouvant pas les bons mots pour en parler à son ami.

\- Ah… il t'a raconté ça aussi, grinça Newt, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- En fait, c'est Fry qui a commencé à en parler et Gally m'a expliqué plus en détail pour que je n'interprète pas n'importe comment. Tu-

\- C'est bon, ça va, coupa Newt en se levant. Laisse mon passé là où il est.

\- Mais, tu as toujours été…

\- Différent ? Ouais, je l'ai toujours été. Aussi loin que je me souvienne et même maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire sur ce que je vivais avant de débarquer au bloc. Je me souviens de toi quand on était gosse. Je te suivais partout quand je le pouvais. J'étais déjà pas net à ce moment-là.

\- Ce que j'ai compris récemment, ça fait pas de toi quelqu'un de pas net, tu sais. T'es juste Newt, c'est tout, et je pense que ça fait partie de toi.

\- C'est pas toujours ce que les blocards en ont pensé. Quand je suivais Gally, j'ai eu quelques problèmes, tu sais. J'ai aussi suivis Alby, une fois, j'ai failli le payer très cher.

\- Pourquoi ?

Newt se retourna vivement, se mit à genoux sur le lit en face de Thomas et planta son regard sombre dans ses yeux brun-miel en lui tenant les épaules.

\- Faut que je te fasse un dessin ? Toi même, je sais que t'es pas à l'aise avec les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, et ne me dis pas le contraire. Ne me mens pas, Thomas.

Newt se recula légèrement sans lâcher Thomas.

\- Désolé. J'aime pas parler de moi. J'essaye d'effacer de ma mémoire une partie de mon histoire au bloc. Toute une année qui a été un calvaire pour moi. Tout ce temps pendant lequel je changeais, pendant lequel j'ai grandi d'un coup et tout le reste avec les blocards. J'étais pas à l'aise parce que je pouvais pas m'empêcher de les regarder d'une façon qui ne plaisait ni à moi, ni à eux. Crois-moi, tu peux pas comprendre. Tu pourras jamais te mettre à ma place.

\- Tu as raison, je pourrai jamais. Je suis pas passé par là, mais peut-être que tu n'es plus le seul maintenant. On est une centaine au refuge.

Newt lâcha Thomas, recula et se mit debout face à lui.

\- Vous avez des douches sur la plage ?

Thomas fut décontenancé quelques secondes face au changement de discussion, mais il se contenta de seulement hocher la tête. Il se leva rejoignit son lit et laissa Newt reprendre le sien. Ils s'endormirent à nouveau.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	4. Thanks Tommy

**chapitre 4**

* * *

Newt ouvrit les yeux le premier et se redressa lentement sur son lit, le regard fixé sur Thomas qui dormait encore. Un fin rayon de lumière venant de la porte entrouverte lui éclairait la moitié du visage. Newt sentit son coeur se serrer. Cette vue était une des plus belles qu'il lui ai été donné de voir, mais ce serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'il aurait cette chance. Au refuge, tout serait différent, certainement. Et puis, Thomas avait sans aucun doute Brenda dans sa vie maintenant. Newt sera les poings et se leva. Il sortit de la cabine et s'immobilisa une fois sur le pont. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, offrant son visage légèrement crasseux à l'astre lumineux. Il frissonna, mais pas à cause du froid, à cause de la situation actuelle des choses plutôt. Il rouvrit les yeux quand un bruit de pas lui parvint et se retourna quand Thomas fut juste derrière lui.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda le brun.

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Allons vers les autres.

Thomas acquiesça.

\- – -

Thomas plongea dans l'eau et attendit que Newt l'ait rejoint pour se mettre à nager vers la plage.

\- Minho va être tellement heureux de te voir, dit Thomas, le sourire aux lèvres.

Newt ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de suivre Thomas pour aller sur la plage.

* * *

C'est Gally, se promenant au petit matin sur la plage qui vit Thomas nager dans l'eau, en premier. L'ex chef des bâtisseurs haussa les épaules, puis il se figea. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec Thomas, derrière lui. Une tignasse blonde et Gally en lâcha son petit-déjeuner sur le sable. C'était impossible !

Il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois et regarda sortir de l'eau Thomas et… Newt. Il recula par réflexe.

\- Hey Gally, lança Thomas avec le sourire.

\- C'est quoi ce plan bizarre, là ? J'y crois pas !

\- Y a pas que toi qui réapparaît subitement, on dirait, lança Newt et il s'arrêta devant Gally.

\- Faut qu'on m'explique, là.

\- On t'expliquera. Minho est déjà levé ?

Gally croisa le regard de Thomas et ricana.

\- T'as de l'espoir toi. Bien sûr que non. Ce tocard dort encore, comme les autres, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est bien comme ça. Je vais aller prendre une douche et revenir un peu plus présentable, annonça Newt et Thomas le précéda pour l'emmener au coeur du camp.

Le blond s'arrêta devant la stèle des prénoms et regarda fixement le sien.

\- Désolé pour ça. On pouvait pas savoir que-

\- Je sais, coupa-t-il. Je comprends. Pas besoin de te justifier. C'est pas tout faux, en même temps, je pense que de toute façon une partie de moi est vraiment morte dans la dernière ville.

Thomas acquiesça et fit signe à Newt de le suivre. Il dépassèrent le camp et se retrouvèrent vers un chemin de sable menant à deux cabanons. Un pour la douche, l'autre pour les toilettes.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de vêtements. Nous en avons quelques uns récupérés ça et là que Vince a emmené ici. Ils sont dans les armoires du dortoir. Tu veux que je t'en apporte ?

Newt hocha la tête et Thomas rebroussa chemin, le laissant seul. Il croisa Gally en chemin qui allumait un feu pour faire cuire de l'eau.

\- Tu dois être heureux, fit remarquer l'ancien maton. T'avais l'air plus abattu par la mort de Newt que par celle de ta petite amie officielle.

\- Teresa n'a jamais été ma petite amie officielle. Ni même ma petite amie tout court. Newt, quand il a dit ça, était déjà infecté par la Braise. Il a extrapolé.

Thomas laissa Gally devant son feu et partit en direction de la cabane dans laquelle presque tous les membres du refuge dormaient à poings fermés. Il ouvrit une armoire faite de planches clouées les unes aux autres et y prit des habits pour Newt. Il se retourna et regarda Minho, qui dormait paisiblement. Il allait être surpris à son réveil. Mais les autres aussi, bien sûr.

Il repartit en direction des douches des hommes et resta devant la porte à attendre. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et il se retourna lentement. La tête de Newt dépassait du battant ouvert et Thomas lui tendit les habits qu'il prit avec le sourire.

* * *

Newt sortit de la petite cabane, les cheveux plaqués sur sa tête -parce que mouillés- habillé, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est tout de même mieux ainsi.

\- Pas de doute. Tu as faim ?

\- Je meurs de faim.

Thomas se mit en marche, suivit par le blond, et ils se dirigèrent vers le feu, et Gally, qui s'occupait à couper des légumes. Ils s'assirent près de lui et l'ex maton les dévisagea quelques instants avant de se remettre à couper des légumes.

\- Je comprends maintenant ce que vous avez dû penser en me voyant en vie devant vous à la dernière ville. Ça fait vraiment un drôle d'effet.

\- Je comprends ce que tu vis en ce moment. Je te l'ai dit, c'était vraiment bizarre de te revoir. On pensait vraiment que tu étais mort, fit remarquer Newt.

\- On croyait vraiment que tu l'étais aussi. C'est Thomas qu'est venu te sortir de ton sommeil ou quoi ?

\- Pas du tout. Je me suis réveillé hier dans la journée et j'ai constaté que j'étais sur un bateau. Je voyais la plage de là-bas, mais je ne distinguais rien d'autre. J'étais trop fatigué pour sortir de là, alors je suis allé dans une cabine sur le pont et je me suis endormi. Je me suis réveillé quand il faisait déjà nuit, je suis sortit de ma cabine et je suis tombé sur Thomas qui venait d'arriver sur le bateau.

\- Ah, je vois. Vous auriez pu revenir directement.

\- J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps.

Newt se pencha vers Thomas et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier se leva et partit en direction de la cabane où dormaient tout le monde. Gally leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je voulais te parler. Tu sais… Thomas m'a dit que vous aviez parlé de moi et de comment j'étais quand j'ai débarqué au bloc.

\- Ouaip. Il voulait savoir, c'est pas moi qui ai lancé les infos.

\- Je sais. Je voulais simplement… te dire que j'étais désolé.

Newt baissa la tête.

\- J'crois, mon p'tit Newt, que c'est pas à toi d'être désolé. J'ai été con à l'époque et j'ai pas été le seul. On te comprenait pas, c'est tout.

\- Je savais pas mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais.

\- Faut dire que c'était sûrement pas simple et on n'a clairement pas aidé. Tu t'es éloigné et on n'a pas fait assez de gestes vers toi pour se rapprocher. Ça nous arrangeait sûrement. C'était un problème de moins à gérer.

\- J'ai tenté de me tuer dans le labyrinthe, annonça Newt précipitamment et le couteau de Gally tomba sur le sol.

\- Hein ? fut tout ce que l'ex maton pu sortir comme mot.

\- J'en pouvais plus. Je me comprenais pas, je comprenais pas mes envies, mes réactions. Je haïssais le labyrinthe. Ma jambe, c'était pas un accident. J'ai sauté d'un des murs du labyrinthe.

Gally voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Newt continua :

\- Je veux pas de ta pitié, c'est pas pour ça que je te dis la vérité. J'avais juste envie d'être honnête. Alby avait tenu à l'époque à vous servir un mensonge pour ne pas que vous me plaigniez, alors on avait dit que c'était un accident à cause d'une rencontre avec un griffeur.

\- Si on avait comprit plus tôt…

\- Comment auriez-vous pu comprendre ? Je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. C'était pas si simple à comprendre en fait. Je crois que j'ai vraiment compris quand Thomas est arrivé au bloc.

\- Tu déconnes ! ricana Gally avec le sourire.

Newt rougit et leva la tête vers l'océan.

\- Tu veux que je te dises quelque chose ?

Newt tourna son regard vers Gally en hochant la tête.

\- J'ai dit hier à Thomas que j'avais compris quand tu l'as embrassé, mais c'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je voulais juste pas trop me lancer dans de grandes explications. En fait, tu te souviens de Lawrence, hein ?

\- Le type qui avait la Braise ?

\- Exactement. Ben lui, il était différent, comme toi. Et il était pas seul.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Qu'il était en couple, tocard.

Newt écarquilla les yeux .

\- Avec un homme ?

\- Ben ouais. Bref… quand je l'ai connu, je comprenais pas vraiment et puis, à force de vivre avec lui, j'ai réalisé qu'il me faisait penser à toi au bloc, tu vois. Quand il m'a raconté sa jeunesse et tout. Voilà, c'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi tu étais pas comme les autres blocards. C'est aussi à ce moment que je me suis dit qu'on t'avait pas assez aidé. On aurait pu le faire, faut le reconnaître.

\- On avait largement d'autres problèmes dans nos vies pour pas se préoccuper de mes petits soucis.

\- T'es dur avec toi même, Newt. T'avais pas de si petits soucis. Si ça avait été le cas, t'aurais pas une jambe foutue à l'heure qu'il est.

Newt détourna le regard. Gally avait raison, bien sûr, il le savait. Mais comment les blocards auraient eu le temps de gérer ses problèmes à lui alors qu'ils en avaient tant d'autres plus importants à régler ? Ça aurait été égoïste de la part de Newt de prendre l'attention sur lui.

* * *

Gally se retourna et vit Thomas qui se dirigeait vers eux, suivis par plusieurs membres du refuge. Il fit un signe de tête dans sa direction pour le montrer à Newt qui le regarda approcher.

\- Toi et lui, y a un vrai truc ?

Newt secoua la tête sans détourner le regard. Thomas s'arrêta devant lui et il se leva pour faire face à Aris, Harriet, Vince et d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait que peu ou pas encore.

\- Minho arrive tout de suite avec Fry et Sonya.

Newt grimaça un peu. Se retrouver en face de celle qui était sa sœur sans le savoir allait lui faire encore plus bizarre que retrouver ses amis.

\- Tu leur a dit que j'étais là ?

\- Non, seulement qu'on devait se réunir pour quelque chose d'important.

\- Merci Tommy.

* * *

Minho et Fry étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et regardaient Newt, qui, debout devant la stèle aux souvenirs, gravait quelque chose dans la pierre et parlait en même temps avec Sonya, une des filles du groupe B. Thomas les rejoignit et s'assit à côté de Minho.

\- Il fait quoi exactement ? demanda Fry en montrant du doigt leur ami blond.

\- Newt voulait écrire son prénom entier sur la stèle pour dire qu'une partie de lui est morte.

\- Et pourquoi il parle à Sonya depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Il te le dira en temps voulu. Newt a subi la transformation, il a récupéré ses souvenirs d'avant le bloc. Il avait besoin de parler à Sonya de quelque chose d'important.

Minho soupira et dit :

\- Bordel de plonk, ça fait du bien de le revoir ce tocard, là. Il a l'air d'aller bien.

\- Il a l'air d'aller mieux, surtout, corrigea Fry en se levant.

\- T'as raison, approuva Minho et il regarda Fry s'en aller en direction de la cuisine aménagée dans une cabane semi ouverte. Puis il tourna la tête vers Thomas. J'en reviens quand même pas.

\- Moi non plus. J'ai encore du mal à y croire, pourtant ça m'a l'air vraiment réel.

\- Brenda a pas l'air ravie, fit remarquer Minho en pointant du doigt la jeune fille qui faisait la tête depuis plusieurs heures en retrait.

\- Je devrais aller la voir, tu penses ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Je suis pas expert en problème de couple.

\- Je suis pas en couple avec elle. Arrête avec ça.

\- Mais tu l'aimes bien.

\- Je t'aime bien aussi, hein.

Minho recula en arrondissant les yeux.

\- Non merci, tocard.

Thomas sourit et se leva. Il se dirigea vers Brenda et s'assit à côté d'elle en silence. La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Thomas.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? J'avais juste envie de sortir un peu de toute cette agitation autour de Newt.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es moins enthousiaste que nous de le revoir ?

\- C'est pas ça. J'apprécie beaucoup Newt, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, mais…

\- Mais ? insista Thomas en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quand je t'ai connu, il y avait Teresa dans tes pensées et dans ton coeur. J'ai fait avec, j'ai pas trop insisté. Puis, elle nous a trahi et on a eu six mois d'un genre de relation un peu plus qu'amicale, toi et moi, et ensuite… Newt t'a embrassé au conseil quand on était prêt de la dernière ville et il est mort... et t'es plus le même depuis.

\- Attends, tu imagines que j'aime Newt comme j'aimais Teresa ?

\- C'est pas le cas ? demanda Brenda, son regard brun ancré à celui de son ami.

Thomas détourna la tête et regarda Newt qui marchait sur la plage aux côtés de Sonya.

\- Je sais pas, souffla-t-il finalement.

\- Tu vois. Je faisais déjà pas le poids contre Teresa et je sais que je le fais pas non plus contre lui. Alors, je suis désolée, mais j'ai du mal à vraiment me réjouir de son retour, du moins, pour le moment. Pardonne-moi Thomas.

Brenda se leva et se mit à courir en direction de la cabane où les adultes se réunissaient pour les conseils. Certainement, allait-elle se réfugier vers Jorge. Thomas resta à sa place et vit plus tard arriver Newt vers lui. Le blond s'assit à ses côtés et resta aussi silencieux que lui en regardant la plage.

\- Alby aurait fait une fête s'il avait été là, dit une voix qui fit sursauter Thomas et Newt.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers leur gauche et virent Minho, qui, mains dans les poches regardait la plage.

\- J'disais ça pour vous faire réagir. Ça fait bientôt vingt minutes que vous êtes assis là sans dire un mot.

Une cloche retenti dans le camp et Minho tourna la tête vers la cabane de la cuisine.

\- Ah ben ça tombe bien, je commençais à avoir les crocs. Vous venez ?

Newt et Thomas se levèrent en même temps et suivirent Minho, impatient de se remplir le ventre.


	5. Love me, Tommy

**Bonjour**

 **j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre de fin, je suis désolée.**

 **J'ai eu pas mal de choses sur lesquelles me concentrer.**

 **Mais voilà, cette fic est terminée.**

 **Merci de l'avoir lu et d'avoir mis des Rws**

 **à bientôt pour un long OS sur Newt qui a un petit coup de coeur (et de chaud) pour quelqu'un d'un peu étonnant.**

* * *

Newt restait un peu en retrait, seul avec son assiette et son repas. Il mangeait avec appétit. Une ombre lui cacha la vue et il leva les yeux pour découvrir Minho en face de lui. L'ex chef des coureurs semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu oses t'asseoir, je mords pas, plaisanta Newt et Minho sourit en prenant place à côté de son ami.

\- T'sais, ça fait un bien fou de te revoir.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

\- J'vais pas te mentir, on supportait pas ton absence Thomas et moi. J'ai vu trop de gens mourir, je crois. Alby, Ben, Chuck… et tous les autres. Toi, c'était trop.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi.

\- Jorge a dit qu'on ferrait une fête demain soir. Pour le fait qu'on soit ici au refuge et pour toi, aussi.

\- C'est pas la peine. Je tiens pas vraiment à ce qu'on fasse la fête pour moi.

\- Tu me fais penser à la version de toi que j'ai connu à l'époque de ton ''accident'' dans le labyrinthe. T'es redevenu sombre.

\- Je reviens sûrement de trop loin pour être encore le Newt innocent que j'étais. J'ai récupérer mes souvenirs de ma vie avant le bloc. J'ai une sœur, je sais que Newt n'est pas mon prénom qui m'a été donné par mes parents. Je me souviens de toi quand on était gamins et de Thomas aussi.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Ouais, je le suis. Toi et moi, on était déjà super copains à cette époque. Puis, tu as été envoyé dans le labyrinthe avant moi et je me suis rapproché de Thomas, même si je le voyais pas très souvent.

\- Et ton affaire de sœur, là ? c'est qui ?

\- Sonya, mais ce n'est pas non plus son prénom d'origine. Je ne le sais pas, je me souviens seulement que je l'appelais Lizzy. Elle a deux ans de moins que moi.

\- Sonya donne pas l'impression d'être plus jeune que toi, au contraire.

\- Pourtant c'est le cas, c'est bien elle et c'est bien ma petite sœur. Elle est immune et moi, non. Mais le Wicked ne devait normalement pas me prendre avec eux, ils l'ont fait parce que je refusais de lâcher Lizzy, alors ils m'ont embarqué et ont trouvé que je serais un sujet parfait pour les comparaisons dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs recherches.

Minho grinça une insulte entre ses dents.

\- Bon ben… mec, j'pense que faut que je t'avoue un p'tit truc du coup.

Newt scruta Minho, attendant qu'il parle. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et se lança :

\- Sonya, je l'aime bien, tu vois. Genre… assez bien.

Newt arrondit les yeux.

\- Je comptais me rapprocher d'elle, mais si c'est ta sœur, j'ose plus trop maintenant.

Newt éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Je disparais moins d'une semaine et tout est partit en vrille.

\- Oh allez, abuse pas. Ça ferait bizarre que je sois avec ta sœur ou pas ?

\- Un peu, mais bon, t'es mon meilleur pote, alors je pense que c'est plutôt cool si c'est toi qui peut être avec elle.

\- Quand je t'ai vu lui parler tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que y avait eu un truc entre vous quand j'étais retenu par le Wicked.

\- Non. On s'est juste bien entendu quand on a discuté la première fois et on s'est dit qu'on se ressemblait un peu. Mais au final, on n'a pas parler longtemps puisque je me suis embarqué avec Fry et Thomas pour venir te sauver.

\- Bon ben c'est top. Je vais me rapprocher de Sonya parce qu'elle me plaît bien cette fille. Fry a peut-être trouvé une copine lui aussi. Thomas a Brenda. Il te manque quelqu'un à toi maintenant.

Newt baissa la tête et posa son assiette sur le sol. Minho venait de réussir à lui couper l'appétit.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? demanda Minho en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Newt. Désolé, je voulais pas te mettre la pression.

Le blond secoua son épaule et Minho retira sa main, comprenant le message de son ami.

\- Brenda et Thomas…, souffla-t-il, amer.

\- Ouais, enfin, je pensais que tu le savais quoi, c'est pas nouveau. Ah… t'aurais aimé te rapprocher de Brenda.

Newt se leva brusquement.

\- Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre, dit-il et il s'éloigna rapidement de Minho pour aller se réfugier dans un coin reculé de la plage. Il s'assit sur le sable et soupira. Revenir pour souffrir, c'était bien la peine. Foutu remède ! Newt releva les genoux et les entoura de ses bras pour poser son front dessus et regarder le sable fin entre ses jambes. Il entendit des pas et releva la tête.

\- Je sens bien que j'ai fait une gaffe, mais j'ai pas compris quand ni à propos de quoi, annonça Minho en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de son ami blond qui remit sa tête entre ses jambes.

Newt entendit le silence s'éterniser autour de lui et il finit par se lever lentement et faire face à Minho qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire exactement.

\- Newt… est-ce que ça a un rapport avec… tu sais… les soucis dans le bloc quand tu…

\- J'ai pas changé, Minho. Je suis comme ça. Je suis… tu sais… différent. Je l'ai toujours été.

\- Ouais… je sais.

Minho se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est bizarre quand même. Y a des filles maintenant autour de nous.

\- Non merci, je suis pas intéressé.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je te comprends pas sur ce coup-là.

\- Alors, ne cherche pas à me comprendre. C'est peut-être impossible, au fond. Je suis peut-être juste un mystère qu'il ne faut pas chercher à résoudre.

Minho se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Écoute, Newt… Est-ce… Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Hein ?

\- Totalement. J'ai mis du temps à me comprendre mais là maintenant, je suis sûr de moi. Je préfère nettement les blocards aux jobards.

\- Et surtout un blocard plus que les autres, c'est ça ?

Newt détourna le regard en hochant doucement la tête.

\- Je vois. Je me trouve con d'avoir pas compris avant. Ça me semble tellement évident.

\- C'est plus très important.

\- Mais ça te rend triste.

\- T'inquiète, ça va passer. Je…. Je suis fatigué.

Newt délaissa son ami pour partir vers le camp. Il rejoignit la cabane où était installé les lits et les hamacs et trouva Thomas, assis sur un lit, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Hey, Newt. Tout va bien ?

\- Je suis fatigué, annonça le blond et il regarda chaque lit et hamac présent dans la cabane.

\- Vince t'a installé un hamac.

Thomas se leva et fit signe à Newt de le suivre et celui-ci lui emboîta le pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre côté de la cabane et Newt vit un hamac installé, vide, sans affaires posé dessus.

\- Fry, Minho et moi sommes juste là, annonça Thomas en montrant plusieurs couchettes.

\- Comme au bloc.

\- Comme au bloc. Ça fait du bien de revenir à ce qu'on a connu.

Newt voulu monter dans son hamac, mais il se ravisa et se retourna vers Thomas. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent sans prononcer un mot, un peu gênés de se trouver là, puis Thomas s'assit dans son hamac, en face de celui de Newt qui grimpa dans le sien.

\- C'est un peu bizarre. J'ai presque plus l'habitude.

\- Tu vas la reprendre très vite.

\- Comment vous vous êtes organisé par ici ?

\- Oh ben… Fry cuisine avec de l'aide, Gally construit des trucs pour les beaux yeux des filles. Minho tourne en rond, faudra qu'il se trouve quelque chose à faire. Vince veut mettre en place un jardin potager.

Newt sourit en se souvenant de son poste au jardin dans le bloc.

\- Je pourrai aider avec les plantes et le jardin. Et toi ?

\- Je suis inoccupé alors je fais un peu tout ce que je peux à droite et à gauche. Au fait, comment Sonya a réagit ?

\- Oh, plutôt bien. Elle dit qu'elle se souvient pas mais qu'elle aimerait bien. Que c'est chouette si je suis son frère. C'est cool d'avoir une famille. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'elle a dit.

\- Je vois.

Thomas baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains et Newt en profita pour s'allonger dans son hamac, les yeux levés vers le plafond en bois. Le blond ferma les yeux et glissa dans le sommeil en moins de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Thomas le regarda un long moment avant que l'arrivée d'autres compagnons dans la cabane ne le fasse quitter Newt du regard. Il s'allongea dans son hamac et s'endormit.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Newt ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement. Il regarda autour de lui. Il faisait à peine jour mais le hamac de Thomas était déjà vide. Le blond se leva, s'étira puis sortit de la cabane pour marcher vers la plage. Il trouva Thomas devant la stèle, debout, les yeux fixés sur les prénoms gravés. Le brun se retourna quand il entendit un bruit léger derrière lui.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Thomas à Newt qui se positionna à ses côtés.

\- Plutôt bien, oui. Je me sens en forme.

\- Je m'en voulais tellement, Newt. Si j'avais insisté pour que tu reçoives le sérum le plus rapidement possible au lieu d'être d'accord pour que tu viennes m'aider à libérer Minho, tu serais pas… tu serais pas mort. C'était insupportable. Tu comptais et je t'ai fait passer après Minho. J'aurais dû être plus ferme.

\- J'aurais pu être moins têtu, aussi. Mais je me savais condamné, alors à quoi cela aurait-il servit que je gagne quelques heures ? À seulement se faire plus de mal ? À me faire plus de mal en pensant que j'allais vivre alors qu'on en était tout sauf certain ?

Thomas serra les poings et se tourna vers Newt, furieux.

\- C'était peut-être important pour moi que tu vives. C'était peut-être important que je ne te perde pas. T'es mon ami… t'es même plus que mon ami, Newt

\- Je suis comme un frère pour toi ?

Thomas baissa les yeux. Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

\- Minho est comme un frère, toi… tu es plus que ça. Si j'avais dû choisir entre Teresa et toi, j'aurais décidé que c'était toi que je voulais garder en vie.

Newt regarda Thomas. Un peu surpris. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?Thomas regarda autour de lui, puis il s'approcha de Newt, le prit par les épaules et le serra contre lui.

\- Tu peux pas savoir comme c'était dur sans toi. J'ai cru que j'allais jamais m'en remettre et je suis sûr, en fait, que je m'en serais pas remis si tu n'étais pas revenu.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu connais mes sentiments envers toi, ne me donne pas de faux espoirs. Je veux pas en souffrir. J'en ai marre de souffrir. Je veux juste... tout recommencer à zéro. Oublier le labyrinthe, la terre brûlée, la braise, le wicked. Connaître ma sœur, être avec mes amis, sans souffrir de quelque chose que je ne peux pas avoir.

Thomas se recula, gardant ses mains sur Newt. Il plongea ses yeux dans son regard sombre et se secoua la tête.

\- Je crois… je crois que ce que je ressens pour toi, est aussi fort de ce que toi tu ressens. Je crois que les sentiments sont les mêmes. Je veux plus te voir souffrir, je le supporterai pas. T'es précieux, Newt, vraiment. Alors…

Thomas prit la main de Newt dans la sienne et continua :

\- Alors, on pourrait laisser le passé derrière nous. Oublier les mauvais moments et les drames et recommencer, ici, ensemble. Tous ensemble, mais aussi, toi et moi.

\- Tu veux dire, qu'on serait… ensemble comme, des amoureux ?

\- Parce que je t'aime, ça me semble logique qu'on soit ensemble comme des amoureux.

Newt sourit en rougissant, baissant le regard sur le sable. Thomas lui releva doucement la tête, une main sur sa joue. Il ancra son regard dans les yeux sombre du blond, puis s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à être collé à son corps. Newt ferma les yeux, le souffle court. Thomas combla la distance entre leurs lèvres et posa les siennes sur celles de Newt. Un vrai baiser, cette fois.

Promesse d'un avenir qu'ils allaient vivre à deux désormais.

* * *

 **voilà, ça finit sur ça.**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
